Please Don't Leave
by mioneshipper
Summary: DH AU. Hermione and Remus are in a secret relationship,but she has gone into hiding with Harry and Ron. Remus misses her more than anything but what happens when they accidently meet again? Will they ever be together again?


The small radio was positioned in the centre of the large wooden table, in the kitchen of the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting, listening intently to the list of unfortunate deaths for that evening, when Remus Lupin walked in through the front door. Each tired head turned up and smiled weakly in silent greeting, leaving the radio uninterrupted. Remus made his way to the table and stood silently next to it, staring at the kitchen table until the list of deaths had finished. Arthur Weasley sighed.

"There's been so many today."

Remus looked to Arthur.

"Any we know?" he asked anxiously. He'd been listening everyday since the trio had gone into hiding.

"No." Arthur shook his head. "Something to be grateful for."

Remus nodded solemnly and Molly Weasley stood from the table smiling warmly at Remus, who returned a similar smile. He worried for them, Ron, Harry and Hermione. But he couldn't help but linger on the thought of Hermione. He missed her but more than that he just hoped she was all right. He hadn't seen her in a few months now, not since he and Harry had argued at Grimmauld. He went back to Grimmauld Place a couple of weeks later in hope they might still be there, other than to make amends with Harry but to say goodbye to Hermione, something he was never granted.

"Do sit down Remus." Molly's voice echoed from behind him, awakening him from his daydream.

He reached out and was about to pull back a wooden chair from the table when there was a hard thud from outside and a scuffling of leaves, followed by a small familiar voice.

"Sugar!" she half whispered, full of anger.

Remus' head swerved to the door and all eyes were on him.

"What is it Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Did you hear that?" was all Remus said before he ran towards, and out of the front door.

Hermione had been running from a group of snatchers with Ron and Harry when she had suddenly apparated. She didn't know how it had happened but she'd been taken to the Burrow. She was thinking of Remus, as always, and this was where it brought her. She scrambled up from the leafy ground and cursed quietly as she did. She was so annoyed with herself for leaving Harry and Ron, although accidentally. She looked towards the house and heard a sudden silence inside and a scuffling of feet. They couldn't see her, it would put them in danger, plus she needed to get back to Harry and Ron, and now. She instinctively turned to run but after a few feet she was stopped dead by the voice she missed all too much.

"Hermione?" his voice was loud and strong but she could tell he was lost in hope.

She swivelled around to face him and the three others. His eyes were locked onto her, like an eagle yet there was still an uncertainty to his gaze.

In the darkness of the night, the four at the entrance to the Burrow could see nothing but the dark shape of the figure that stood fifteen feet from the house. The figure stood completely still and Remus stared waiting for a reply.

Tonks looked at Remus sadly and turned, whispering to Mrs. Weasley.

"His unease gets worst towards the full moon."

Remus strode forward determined and when he was only a few feet away he could see it was Hermione. He stood, planted to the spot at the sight of her. She looked tired and worried, with dark bags hanging under her eyes, and her long scraggly hair draped over her shoulders. It was almost surreal to see her. She looked at him and her brows furrowed, which worried him. He stared deeply and intensely at her, not knowing what to say.

Hermione swallowed, her brows furrowing. She knew what she had to do, she would hate herself for it but she had to. She apologized to him mentally, unable to speak lest the others realise it was her and raised her wand, determined yet shaky. His eyes never left hers as she did and they widened in realisation of what was about to happen. No, he thought. Hermione no! He felt like shouting, like running towards her and locking her in a tight embrace to stop her. But he couldn't, his body wouldn't allow him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, smell her, and feel her. He wanted to embrace all of her, every inch of her. _Remember_ her if nothing else. Before she could do it, he raised his hand in the simplest gesture, just slightly from his side, reaching affectionately for her. Her face crumpled in despair before she thought the word and a light blue stream left the tip of her wand.

"Obliviate."

A loud crack echoed around the night sky and the three remaining at the door of the Burrow stared worriedly and panicked at the still figure of Remus Lupin. He twisted around solemnly, and walked back towards the house. Remus felt a sharp pain inside him; he ached yet he had no idea why. He felt he might cry even. When he reached the door, greeted with puzzled faces he averted his gaze back to where he last stood and felt an overwhelming sadness. He swallowed hard, racking his mind for anything, but it was hollow and empty.

"Remus?" Tonks' fearful voice reverberated around inside him, seemed almost the only thing in his mind and body.

"Yes?" he looked to her questionably.

"Who was that?"

Remus thought hard and long for a moment, guessing someone must have been near where he was before. He shook his head.

"I don't know."

All four stood outside the Burrow, bewildered and frightened; only guessing at what had just happened. Remus looked into the dark night and knew he was forgetting something, but what, he had no clue.


End file.
